


free fall fears

by prettylittlepasha



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: Angst, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-13
Updated: 2015-07-13
Packaged: 2018-04-09 01:53:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4329273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prettylittlepasha/pseuds/prettylittlepasha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>after encountering the catalyst shepard falls to earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	free fall fears

She’s falling again. Tumbling down, down, down, after the disaster that is the Catalyst. It makes her heart lurch, distant memories of falling through the atmosphere of Alchera. She reaches back for an oxygen line that isn’t there. Terror grips her throat so she can’t even scream.

Distantly, in the far corners of her mind Shepard remembers talking to Bakara aboard the _Normandy_. Remembers her giving her the crystal that Bakara said had helped her escape a cave so long ago. Shepard holds onto it tightly as she falls, hoping that Miranda can put the pieces of her back together again.

She doesn’t remember the impact, just waking up, barely able to see. She can hear someone yelling at her from what seems like far away, a big red blur tossing whatever rubble has her buried away. Dimly Shepard recognizes the blur of red, the growling voice barking orders at whoever is with him.

She glances at her hand, at the crystal she holds so tightly, something deep inside of her telling her that it saved her. It has a faint glow in the dark from being buried under the rubble, almost like a beacon.

The last thing Shepard remembers before she passes out is Wrex’s face as he picks her up, grumbling, “If you die again I’ll kick your ass.”

**Author's Note:**

> uh, i need to get back into writing and this has been floating in my head for awhile now. based on my headcanon that wrex is the one to find shepard after everything that happens.


End file.
